


Imaginary

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Days of GOT7, Challenge Response, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam asked, “Did any of you have imaginary friends growing up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary

**Author's Note:**

> 2 of 30 one shots based off a 30 day challenge found on Tumblr.

Imaginary

 

Jaebum-hyung insisted on it when they first moved into the dorm, Sunday dinners at precisely 7:30. He had all the members program it on their phone calendars. The only expectation to the rule was when someone would be out of the country; then their ass better be on Skype, he didn’t care.

On one random Sunday, all seven members where working together on preparing their favorite foods, (on the small budget that they had to work with), when Bambam asked, “Did any of you have imaginary friends growing up?”

The hyung-line laughed at the childish question; however Yugyeom smiled as he chopped up the leeks, “I did. He was a cute blonde boy named ‘Bahamut.’”

Bambam blushed, “No way,” he replied as he added the leeks to the stew.

Yugyeom nodded, “Yes he was. My mother even made a plushie version of him for me.”  

“Yeah, right,” Bambam laughed.

Yugyeom left the room and Bambam thought that he had hurt the younger boy’s feelings, so he went after him, “Yugyeom?” he then peaked into their bedroom and saw him looking through his dresser and pulled out something that looked like a slightly larger Lil’ Bam, but with wings and tail and his hair was a blonde mohawk and he was wearing a blue hanbok.  

Bambam walked over and looked at the little plushie, “He’s cute; looks a lot like me.”

Yugyeom nodded, “When I first meet you, even before you dyed your hair blonde, I thought the same thing. It’s weird how much you two look alike. He’s a lot like you. I still tell him my secrets.”

“Mind sharing them with me?” Bambam asked, looking at Yugyeom with sweet eyes.

Yugyeom looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, “He knows that I like someone.”

Bambam moved closer, “Oh? Is it one of our hyungs?”

Yugyeom shook his head no, “No, but he is one of my hyungs,” he then closed the distance between the two of them and tilted his head down a little and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Bambam pulled back a little and smiled, “Hmm, I think it’s safe to say I know who it is,” he then stood on his toes and kissed him again. 


End file.
